I've Got Plans
by Clelia Kerlais
Summary: OS. "Pour te garder, tu sais, j'ai des projets". Molly en aura élaboré, des plans, pour conquérir Sherlock! L'ultime plan sera le bon... Sherlolly / JohnLock implicite.


**Disclaimer :** Bien que cela me fende le cœur, je tiens à préciser que les personnages de la série Sherlock BBC ne m'appartiennent nullement. Ils sont la propriété des génialissimes Mark Gatiss, Steven Moffat et de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Par ailleurs, je ne touche pas un centime en publiant ce texte (et pourtant croyez-moi j'ai besoin d'argent avec les fêtes qui approchent !)

**Note : **Je dédicace cet OS à **Atsamy**. Je sais à quel point tu aimes Molly alors je te dédie cet OS qui lui est entièrement consacré ! Je ne suis cependant pas sûre que tu aimeras ma vision de Molly et je suis même à peu près certaine que tu vas être horrifiée ! haha !

J'ai voulu donner une autre vision de Molly que cette pauvre bécasse amoureuse et entièrement sous la coupe de Sherlock. Mais ça reste du Clélia donc ... vous verrez !

Au fait, j'ai ouvert une page facebook si ça vous intéresse d'en savoir plus sur mes projets, mes avancées etc! (cf mon profil)

**Genre :** Romance/Angoisse. OOC totalement assumé.

**Rating :** T.

**Pairing:** Molly/Sherlock. Sherlock/John implicite.

**Musique :** Cet OS m'a été inspiré par une autre chanson de RoBERT :_ « Hymne à la mort »._ Si vous avez l'occasion, écoutez-là !

**Bêta-lecture :** Elle en aura bavé, elle aura supporté mes jérémiades, mon manque de motivation, mes doutes et mes peurs, la plus efficace et la plus fidèle des bêtas : Mon **Amelia theFujoshi**, merci pour tout.

* * *

><p><strong>I've Got Plans<strong>

XxX

Dans un geste machinal et maintes fois répété, Molly réajusta ses cheveux en une queue de cheval basse, à la Side-Hair, de sorte qu'elle repose entièrement sur son épaule droite. Elle savait par expérience que sa coiffure était impeccable, et qu'aucune mèche éparse ne viendrait lui chatouiller le nez lorsqu'elle se pencherait sur la table d'autopsie. Pourtant, dans un accès de coquetterie, elle tint à voir le résultat de ses propres yeux. La pièce était exempte de miroir mais les vitres immaculées de la morgue lui renvoyaient un reflet étonnamment net de son visage. Elle resta quelques secondes à fixer son fantôme translucide, satisfaite de l'image ainsi projetée. Molly Hooper, timide médecin légiste, serviable et toujours de bonne humeur, offrait intentionnellement un contraste saisissant avec son triste lieu de travail. La parfaite ironie de ce constat fit apparaître un sourire tout sauf adorable sur sa bouche trop fine.

Distraitement, elle effleura le léger renflement qui déformait la poche avant gauche de sa blouse de laboratoire. Derrière le badge nominatif lui autorisant l'accès à chaque coin et recoin de l'institut médico-légal, se cachait un petit trésor : son rouge à lèvres. Mais pas n'importe lequel. Le rouge à lèvres que Sherlock aimait, celui qui ne quittait jamais les murs froids du St Bartholomew, et qu'elle arborait systématiquement lors des trop rares visites du détective à l'un de ses « pensionnaires », comme elle se plaisait à les nommer.

Le tube était sagement resté dans la dite poche pendant deux longues années sans être manipulé, sans doute était-il périmé depuis lors. Mais peu importait, c'était le rouge à lèvres qu'elle mettait pour Sherlock. Et Sherlock était là, avec elle.

Elle glissa sa main dans la fente de tissu pour en extirper délicatement le petit cylindre en plastique. Ses doigts s'attardèrent sur la matière douce, caressant le velouté du polymère synthétique, avant de faire pivoter le capuchon en un discret pop sonore. Tout en se rapprochant de la surface vitrée elle inclina légèrement le buste et entrouvrit la bouche. Fascinée par son propre reflet, elle fit avancer sensuellement le bâtonnet de cosmétique jusqu'à sa lèvre inférieure pour y exercer une lente pression. Étant parvenue à la commissure gauche, elle s'apprêtait à réitérer son mouvement dans le sens inverse quand le stick se fendit soudainement en sa base pour s'écraser sur ses chaussures, souillant ainsi de rouge le cuir immaculé.

En temps normal, Molly aurait poussé une petite exclamation désolée, se serait penchée gauchement pour ramasser le bâton à lèvres cassé, et aurait contemplé avec tristesse les dégâts irréparables : un rouge à lèvres définitivement inutilisable et une tache indélébile sur ses baskets neuves. Puis, étant soucieuse des apparences, elle aurait ensuite retrouvé très rapidement le timide sourire qu'elle affichait constamment. Il semblait en effet évident que personne ne voudrait d'une fille malheureuse qui travaille dans une morgue – pas plus d'ailleurs qu'on n'en voudrait d'une s'y sentant particulièrement heureuse. Le « timide sourire ©» lui était apparu depuis longtemps comme étant le meilleur compromis possible. Aussi, elle avait naturellement décidé de l'adopter en toutes circonstances.

Ceci dit, le « temps normal » n'était définitivement pas de mise aujourd'hui. Cette journée sortait incontestablement de l'ordinaire et ses nerfs avaient été mis à rude épreuve. Jusqu'ici, elle s'était contenue, réussissant même à garder son sang-froid pendant ce moment particulièrement critique qui avait tout fait basculer.

Toutefois, à l'instant précis où le cosmétique heurta le sol après avoir rebondi sur ses souliers, les choses échappèrent totalement à son contrôle. Le masque qu'elle avait fastidieusement mis en place se brisa et elle ne put maintenir l'illusion une seconde de plus.

Qu'il était loin, le timide sourire ! Une horrible grimace défigura son beau visage et d'un mouvement brusque, elle se retourna vers la source de tous ses problèmes, sa blouse blanche l'accompagnant en virevoltant autour de son corps fin.

Sherlock. Sherlock. _Sherlock !_

Furieuse, elle se précipita vers cet homme qui la tourmentait tant, écartant d'un coup de pied rageur le bâtonnet brisé qui fut ainsi propulsé à travers la pièce, finissant sa course folle sous une table d'autopsie. Arrivé à sa hauteur, Molly plongea son regard furibond dans celui de Sherlock qui se contenta de la regarder fixement. Sherlock Holmes, l'homme-qui-voyait-tout, ne pouvait ignorer l'amour fou qu'elle lui portait depuis tant d'années, ne pouvait ignorer ses sentiments et la souffrance qu'ils causaient en elle. Ils étaient marqués au fer rouge, dans sa chair et dans son âme, imprimés en grands caractères sur son front. Molly l'aimait à en vomir. Il ne pouvait l'ignorer et pourtant, il continuait à la regarder, complètement indifférent, sans que le moindre émoi ne brille au fond de ses si beaux yeux.

Debout, face à lui, la main levée et toujours fermement agrippée au tube de rouge à lèvres amputé, Molly prit une inspiration tremblante. Il fallait qu'elle se calme sous peine de se couvrir de ridicule. Hors de question qu'elle passe une fois de plus pour une sotte. Sherlock était là, avec elle, rien d'autre n'avait d'importance, et tant pis pour son indifférence. Lentement, elle abaissa son bras, rangea le cylindre vide dans la pochette de sa blouse et effleura doucement de ses doigts la joue pâle du brun. Par cette tendre caresse, toute la rage qui l'habitait quelques instants plus tôt disparut instantanément, aspirée par l'épiderme nacré de Sherlock. Sa peau était froide mais ça ne la gênait pas, elle en avait l'habitude. Sherlock avait toujours été froid et elle chérissait cette particularité tout comme elle chérissait les autres aspects de sa personnalité.

Alors qu'elle continuait à frôler les pommettes acérées et envoûtantes du détective, sans que ce dernier ne pipe mot, elle laissa son esprit vagabonder, ses yeux toujours rivés dans ceux de l'homme qu'elle aimait. La jeune femme n'arrivait pas à croire en sa chance : elle avait parcouru tant de chemin avant de pouvoir le toucher si intimement ! Tous ces plans qu'elle avait élaborés dans l'espoir qu'il s'intéresse enfin à elle ! Des dizaines et des dizaines de tentatives qui s'étaient toutes soldées par des échecs cuisants. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Son ultime projet de conquête était un franc succès. Elle avait obtenu ce qu'elle voulait: Sherlock lui appartenait enfin.

Elle se souvenait encore avec précision du jour où elle l'avait invité à boire un café après le travail. Ce fut une tentative extrêmement maladroite qui n'aboutit à rien sinon à un détective consultant ignorant délibérément son sous-entendu et réclamant immédiatement le café qui lui était dû. Comme si Molly n'était bonne qu'à ça – servir le café. Et bien sûr, elle s'était empressée de s'exécuter, en belle bécasse qu'elle était alors, laissant sa déception de côté – tout ça dans l'espoir vain de lui plaire. Quand elle était revenue le lui apporter, Sherlock ne l'avait d'ailleurs qu'à peine remerciée, bien trop absorbé qu'il était par sa discussion avec un petit blond quelconque et mal vêtu. C'était la première fois qu'elle rencontrait John Watson et déjà à l'époque, la jalousie l'avait dévorée.

La jeune femme soupira, déplaçant lentement ses doigts pour finalement les faire glisser le long de la mâchoire de Sherlock, toujours caressants, toujours cajolants.

La jalousie. Elle avait bien tenté, une fois, de jouer cette fameuse carte de la jalousie en lui présentant son petit ami du moment. Encore un plan stupide qui avait joliment échoué. En lieu et place de la convoitise tant espérée, elle avait tout juste récolté une critique désobligeante sur son poids, comme quoi la vie de couple l'aurait faite enfler d'un kilo quatre. Ce qui – soit dit en passant – était complètement faux puisqu'elle n'avait pris alors qu'à peine plus d'un kilo. Sherlock ne s'était pas arrêté à cette attaque – c'eût été trop beau – et s'était ensuite lancé dans une remarque franchement vexante sur la prétendue homosexualité de Jim. L'attention qu'il lui porta ce jour-là fut si superficielle qu'il ne s'aperçut même pas qu'il côtoyait en fait le psychopathe qui causerait sa perte: Moriarty, criminel consultant. Sherlock Holmes, le grand détective qui analysait une personne en quelques secondes, qui pouvait, d'après un simple regard, déduire vos faits et gestes des dernières 48 heures, qui se plaignait de l'aveuglement des autres aux preuves si évidentes qu'il était le seul à trouver, ce même Sherlock Holmes n'avait même pas pris la peine d'observer sérieusement Jim – et tout ça uniquement parce qu'elle l'avait présenté comme son copain. Ce comportement en disait long sur le peu d'importance qu'avaient à ses yeux les compagnons potentiels de Molly et, par extension, de son manque d'intérêt général pour elle – du moins, dès que l'on sortait du cadre d'une tasse de café ou d'un cadavre plus ou moins frais. Elle en avait été profondément affectée jusqu'à ce que la véritable identité de Jim soit révélée et qu'elle comprenne qu'elle avait tout simplement été manipulée par un sociopathe – une fois de plus.

Plongée dans ses souvenirs, elle continua inconsciemment l'exploration du visage de Sherlock, glissant ses doigts dans le cou fin contre lequel elle avait eu envie de se blottir tant de fois. Elle aurait très bien pu le faire à l'instant, mais était alors bien trop distraite par les images qui défilaient dans sa tête, retraçant avec cruauté ses revers les plus humiliants.

Après la débâcle du « Projet Jalousie », elle avait changé de tactique pour s'essayer au « Projet Séduction ». Son lieu de travail ne se prêtant franchement pas à un tel exercice – sa blouse blanche gâchant systématiquement tous ses efforts en la matière – elle commença à désespérer que le moment opportun ne se présente jamais. Alors, quand elle eut vent de la soirée de Noël qui se préparait à Baker Street trois ans plus tôt, elle avait sauté sur l'occasion, certaine d'y trouver là l'opportunité rêvée d'époustoufler Sherlock. Bien décidée à mettre toutes les chances de son côté, elle passa des heures à se préparer, dépensa une véritable fortune dans une robe très moulante mais élégante, abandonna son éternelle queue de cheval pour une coiffure élaborée et s'offrit des boucles d'oreille fantaisie et un bracelet assortis. Elle était même passée entre les mains expertes d'une maquilleuse professionnelle – lui imposant seulement le choix du rouge à lèvres. L'effet avait été immédiat sur l'inspecteur Lestrade qui osa même lui lancer un sifflement à la limite de l'obscène. John, quant à lui, ne fut pas en reste et la gratifia d'une exclamation ravie et d'un grand sourire qui l'avait tout simplement horripilé – Dieu elle haïssait cet homme ! Elle s'était attendue à ce que Sherlock réagisse aussi fortement, si ce n'est plus, que l'avaient fait les deux autres hommes présents dans la pièce. Le dévorant du regard sans retenue, elle avait ainsi guetté sa réaction avec impatience.

Mais une fois de plus, Molly fut seulement confrontée à la froide indifférence du détective. Pire encore, il ne lui jeta pas un seul coup d'œil et rappela promptement John à l'ordre pour lui faire part d'une stupide remarque sur son stupide blog – sans doute le médecin la regardait-il alors avec trop d'insistance. Car elle n'était pas idiote, quoi qu'ils en pensaient tous, elle comprit que Sherlock avait ni plus ni moins détourné l'attention de son blogueur par jalousie. Cette émotion si singulière qu'elle avait désespérément tenté de lui faire ressentir en d'autres occasions. Toutefois cet éclat de jalousie n'était certainement pas celui qu'elle avait espéré provoquer – puisque dirigée contre la mauvaise personne. Frustrée, elle essaya donc de semer la discorde entre les deux colocataires par une innocente remarque sur les occupations de John pour les prochains jours, loin de Baker Street. À l'évidence, Sherlock l'avait immédiatement percée à jour et n'avait pas apprécié son intervention puisqu'il s'acharna subitement sur elle – il n'existait pas de mot plus juste pour qualifier le déferlement de déductions blessantes dont elle fut la cible ce soir-là. Bien sûr il y eut le baiser, léger comme une plume, qu'il déposa rapidement sur sa joue en guise d'excuses, la frôlant à peine. Mais même sans posséder ses extraordinaires capacités, il était ridiculement facile de déduire que ce baiser, accordé à contrecœur, n'était rien d'autre qu'un subterfuge de la part de Sherlock pour apaiser un John furieux de l'indélicatesse de son colocataire – et de la possibilité que celle-ci puisse ruiner la soirée qui lui tenait tant à cœur. Comme pour se moquer des pitoyables efforts de séduction mis en œuvre ce soir, l'univers décida de gâcher Noël quoi qu'il advienne. Sans en comprendre les tenants et les aboutissants, la soirée se termina d'une façon terriblement décevante pour Molly: dans sa morgue, avec Sherlock identifiant le cadavre d'une femme par ses seules mensurations. Le « Projet Séduction » fut enterré ce soir-là tandis qu'elle se changeait pour enfiler à nouveau la fidèle amie qu'était sa blouse de légiste.

Cette pensée la fit sourire et la ramena au moment présent. De leur volonté propre, ses doigts avaient atterri sur la clavicule de Sherlock sans qu'il ne proteste – à ne pas en douter, la chemise déboutonnée en son col était une invitation à le faire. Elle laissa donc sa main à sa place, peu désireuse de toute manière de l'en déloger.

Quand Sherlock avait identifié le corps de cette femme d'après « pas son visage », elle avait jubilé – même si elle le dissimula à Mycroft alors seul témoin de la scène, en affichant une expression troublée. Ainsi donc, Sherlock était loin d'être insensible aux charmes féminins. Toutes les chances restaient donc de son côté. Elle avait craint qu'il ne soit intéressé que par ses homologues du sexe fort à cause de cet imbécile de médecin. Pourtant, sa jubilation fut de courte de durée, puisqu'après cet épisode, il ne montra plus jamais d'intérêt pour une autre femme – et encore moins pour elle. A contrario, il se rapprocha de plus en plus du blond, bien que ce dernier semblait toujours ignorer la profondeur de son attachement.

Ainsi débuta son plan « Meilleure amie ». À force d'observer Sherlock à la dérobée, elle avait remarqué qu'il se comportait de façon singulière lorsque John ne le regardait pas. Elle avait décelé dans l'attitude du détective une sorte de faiblesse, pour ne pas dire tristesse. Elle lui en avait fait part, avec le plus de tact possible, tout en lui faisant comprendre qu'elle se rendait disponible pour lui s'il souhaitait en parler. Elle comptait ainsi devenir une sorte de gardienne du secret, une confidente, sa seule confidente – même si pour cela elle devait supporter de l'entendre parler sans arrêt de son colocataire. Tout était bon pour attirer son attention. Après tout, n'était-ce pas ainsi que les histoires d'amour commençaient ? D'abord inspirer la confiance en offrant une oreille attentive et une épaule sur laquelle pleurer et ensuite, laisser doucement les sentiments se développer jusqu'à leur apogée. L'idée avait visiblement fait son chemin dans le formidable esprit de Sherlock, puisque quelque temps après, il était effectivement venu lui demander son aide. Lorsqu'elle avait interrogé le brun sur ses besoins et qu'il lui avait simplement répondu « J'ai besoin de vous », son cœur s'était arrêté un instant de battre. Pendant une fraction de seconde elle crut avoir réussi, être parvenue à ses fins, avoir capturé le cœur de Sherlock et se jura de ne jamais, jamais le laisser partir. Pendant cette délicieuse seconde elle y crut vraiment. Puis elle tomba plus bas que terre quand il lui expliqua son plan pour sauver John. John. Toujours John. Une fois de plus, il ne s'était tourné vers elle que par nécessité. Feindre un suicide pour sauver le blond. Bien sûr qu'il avait besoin d'elle ! Car pour simuler sa propre mort, qui de plus approprié sinon une spécialiste des cadavres ?

Aujourd'hui encore le souvenir était douloureux et ses doigts se crispèrent sur la peau blanche de Sherlock, laissant les ongles l'érafler – pas suffisamment fort pour entailler la peau, mais laissant tout de même derrière eux de fines trainées rose pâle. Elle remonta son regard vers les yeux gris, y cherchant la trace d'une quelconque désapprobation mais Sherlock restait désespérément calme. Bien.

Il y a deux ans, donc, il lui exposa sa théorie : Moriarty aurait récemment utilisé un sosie pour le piéger dans une affaire de kidnapping d'enfants. Et « utiliser », en langage de criminel consultant, signifiait en réalité « utiliser puis jeter ». Ainsi, il soupçonnait qu'une de ses répliques reposait entre les murs de la morgue – et il avait besoin de ce cadavre en guise du sien. Elle avait feint l'étonnement, joué à l'idiote, et fait semblant de rechercher frénétiquement ledit sosie dans son labyrinthe mortuaire.

En vérité, elle connaissait parfaitement son existence, mais l'avait jalousement gardé pour elle. Ce n'était pas Sherlock, elle le savait pertinemment, mais ils possédaient en effet beaucoup de traits communs. Lorsqu'elle avait nettoyé et autopsié le corps, ce fut avec amour, superposant dans son esprit les deux visages quasi-identiques. Désespérée de recevoir un peu d'attention et d'affection de la part de Sherlock, elle voulut faire de ce corps réfrigéré son petit secret inavouable. Depuis sa découverte, elle avait régulièrement ouvert la porte de l'unité de conservation de cet inconnu qui lui ressemblait tant. Elle l'avait contemplé des heures et touché là où elle désespérait de toucher Sherlock. Elle ne s'offusqua pas de la chair blanche, dépourvue de sang, des lèvres bleuies par le froid, de la rigidité des membres. En tant que légiste, elle avait l'habitude des défunts et, plus que tout, elle les aimait. Son choix de carrière n'était pas dû au hasard, la mort la fascinait depuis son plus jeune âge. Elle ne faisait que cacher soigneusement cet aspect de sa personnalité sous ses airs de nunuche.

Ce soir-là, Sherlock lui arracha donc son secret tandis qu'elle lui confiait le corps de son sosie – non sans douleur. Elle pensait avoir ainsi obtenu un nouveau statut à ses yeux, une importance particulière. Elle s'était sentie puissante d'être dans la confidence tandis que John ne l'était et ne le serait pas. Elle l'aida en conséquence, et dit adieu à son bel inconnu aux membres froids. Grâce à elle, Sherlock put effectuer son tour de passe-passe et orchestrer son faux suicide – et, au passage, sauva la fichue vie de ce fichu John. Puis il disparut complètement, ni plus, ni moins. Elle s'était attendue à des nouvelles de sa part, à une correspondance secrète et intime. Mais le détective ne l'avait jamais recontactée, ni même remerciée. Elle ne sut même pas s'il avait l'intention de revenir un jour. Elle n'avait été qu'un moyen d'accéder à ses fins, le pion décisif de la partie, certes, mais un pion quand même. Une mouche de plus engluée dans la toile d'araignée géante qu'il contrôlait en son centre.

Elle avait perdu Sherlock et son sosie en l'espace de deux jours. Si elle simula parfaitement le deuil du détective à son enterrement ce ne fut pas grâce à ses talents de comédiennes, pas cette fois, mais uniquement parce qu'elle était effectivement en deuil de deux de ses amours. Et la folie n'avait jamais été aussi proche de l'emporter. La seule chose qui la fit tenir fut le savoir qu'elle détenait jalousement: Sherlock était en vie quelque part et John, comme le reste du monde, l'ignorait et en souffrait atrocement. Mais au fur et à mesure que le temps passa, que Sherlock ne se manifestait toujours pas et qu'elle n'avait même plus la satisfaction de voir John dépérir – il semblait s'être volatilisé en même temps que Sherlock, coupant les ponts avec tout le monde et vivant en ermite – elle commença à ne plus avoir de raison de se lever le matin.

Sa main se mit à trembler rien qu'en y songeant. Elle revint sur le beau visage de Sherlock, passant son pouce sur ses lèvres pleines et suspendit son geste alors qu'elle hésitait à forcer le passage. Elle insista un peu plus son attouchement et fronça les sourcils tandis que la bouche restait irrémédiablement close. Sherlock ne semblait pas encore prêt à aller plus loin. Tant pis, ils prendraient leur temps. Mais d'abord, il fallait qu'elle se débarrasse de Tom.

Tom… Tom avait été son plan de secours. Pas un plan pour séduire Sherlock non – puisqu'il était alors Dieu sait où – mais un plan pour remplir le vide béant que le détective avait laissé derrière lui. Le déclic se produisit un dimanche, alors qu'elle dépérissait, emmitouflée dans un plaid Kangourou, Tobby roulé en boule sur ses genoux, s'abrutissant devant une émission de télé ringarde sur les sosies de stars. Le présentateur était mignon – unique raison pour laquelle elle scotchait sur ce programme débile après avoir zappé sur 150 autres chaînes différentes – et elle ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite. Puis, il prononça LA phrase. « Les études scientifiques ont prouvé que nous avons tous 131 sosies sur terre! ». Une véritable révélation. Moriaty s'était débrouillé pour découvrir un sosie de Sherlock, pourquoi ne serait-elle pas capable d'en faire autant – surtout s'il en restait 130 autres à travers le monde ?

Ce fut son plan le plus abouti, celui dont elle était le plus fière – sans doute parce qu'il avait marché à la perfection – le plus fou aussi. Elle s'était attachée de toutes ces forces à cet espoir, avait écumé les sites de rencontre, les bars de Londres, les speed dating – et souhaita même que Jim soit toujours de ce monde pour la seconder dans une démarche qu'il avait lui-même mené à bien. Cela pris du temps, des mois qui faillirent se transformer en année, mais à force de persévérance, elle le trouva, à Londres même. Elle n'avait même pas eu à quitter la ville et tant mieux, elle n'était pas une aventurière à proprement parler.

Tom. Tom, qui faisait la même taille que Sherlock, qui avait le même nez, la même forme de visage, la même carrure. À peine l'eut-elle repéré qu'elle ne lui laissa aucune chance. Molly séduisit impitoyablement ce pauvre garçon, s'étonnant elle-même. Elle déploya des trésors d'imagination pour intéresser et aguicher le jeune homme et au fil des jours, au fil des semaines, au fil des mois, elle réussit à le faire tomber dans ses filets. Mieux encore, elle parvint à le manipuler avec astuce pour accentuer sa ressemblance avec Sherlock. Elle commença par lui offrir des présents : une paire de gants en cuir, des chaussures Yves Saint Laurent, des costumes cintrés, des chemises moulantes, une écharpe, un Belstaff. Puis, elle s'attaqua à sa coiffure, le persuadant de se laisser pousser les cheveux, laissant apparaitre l'ondulation de belles boucles. Elle ne le convainquit cependant pas à ce qu'il se teigne les cheveux, ni à ce qu'il adopte un timbre de voix plus grave. Mais ce n'était pas un problème en soit, elle avait la vie devant elle pour y parvenir – après tout, Tom, totalement sous son emprise, l'avait demandé en mariage. Son plan se déroulait à merveille.

Parfois, quand Tom se tenait à ses côtés, avec son manteau et son écharpe et qu'il lui tenait la main en silence, elle arrivait à se persuader qu'il s'agissait en fait de Sherlock. Le soir, dans la pénombre de leur chambre, alors que ce sosie presque parfait lui faisait tendrement l'amour, elle n'avait presque plus besoin de fermer les yeux pour voir le brun en lieu et place de son fiancé. Tout allait pour le mieux.

Mais il était revenu. Sherlock réapparut sans prévenir, dans les vestiaires du St Bartholomew, comme par magie. Et lorsqu'elle vit son visage se refléter dans le miroir de son casier, elle se sentit plus vivante qu'en six mois de vie commune avec Tom. Sherlock était revenu et sa nouvelle vie fut piétinée. Elle sut qu'elle ne pouvait décemment plus se contenter d'une copie alors que l'original était de nouveau à portée de main. Elle était de nouveau prête à élaborer d'impossibles scénarii pour conquérir Sherlock et ignorait seulement jusqu'où elle pourrait alors aller pour y parvenir.

La réponse était là, dans cette pièce, ce soir. Elle était allée loin, très loin. Mais les méthodes importaient peu puisque le résultat était là : Sherlock était à elle, enfin. Elle remonta une nouvelle fois sa main jusqu'à ses impossibles pommettes et mis tout son amour dans une douce caresse. Oui, il était définitivement à elle. Pour toujours.

À bien y penser, ce matin encore, la partie était loin d'être gagnée. Quand elle reçut ce texto de Sherlock lui demandant de se rendre à Baker Street, elle n'avait pas eu suffisamment de temps pour réfléchir à un plan correct. Elle s'était juste précipitée hors de chez elle, enfilant en vitesse un affreux pull en laine – Sherlock avait toujours éprouvé une sorte de fascination pour ceux de John, peut-être le sien ferait-il son petit effet. Elle arriva à destination en un temps record, le cœur battant à tout rompre tandis qu'elle poussait les portes du 221B. L'accueil fut nerveux, Sherlock luttant visiblement pour trouver ses mots. Elle avait d'abord pensé qu'il souhaitait l'inviter à dîner mais le détective lui fit une proposition inespérée: une place d'assistant. LA place d'assistant. Celle que John occupait par le passé. Une place qu'il proposait aujourd'hui à Molly, pas à John. Et ce fut suffisant pour qu'un millier de papillons explose dans son ventre.

Une bonne partie de la journée se déroula comme dans un rêve. Elle avait tout d'abord tâté le terrain, demandant sciemment au détective si elle devait procéder comme le faisait John à l'époque. Et aucune réponse n'aurait pu être plus parfaite que celle qu'il lui donna : « Vous n'êtes pas John, vous êtes vous-même». Sherlock la voulait elle, en tant que personne, et non pas comme simple remplaçante de son ancien colocataire. Une danse de la victoire n'étant certainement pas la réaction la plus avisée, elle s'était contentée d'esquisser son fameux petit sourire de gentille fille. Mais à l'intérieur, c'était un feu d'artifice de joie et de suffisance. Car à cet instant, elle était convaincue d'y être arrivée : elle existait aux yeux de Sherlock et avait battu son rival. Elle l'assista donc du mieux qu'elle put, donnant le meilleur d'elle-même, et surtout _surtout_ elle se délecta de son nouveau rôle, de la présence écrasante de Sherlock à ses côtés, de sa chaleur, de sa vue et de son odeur. Définitivement un rêve.

La journée s'écoulait bien trop vite. Avant qu'elle ne se termine, elle souhaita s'illustrer aux yeux de l'être aimé, qu'il reconnaisse sa valeur, qu'il ne regrette pas son offre, qu'il ne puisse plus se passer d'elle. Alors, dans ce sous-sol poussiéreux où Lestrade les avait conduits et où reposait tranquillement le squelette d'un parfait inconnu, elle se mit à l'œuvre. Elle rangea le petit calepin sur lequel elle notait tout scrupuleusement depuis qu'elle jouait le rôle de l'assistante et se pencha sur les restes humains pour les examiner. Elle voulut démontrer à Sherlock qu'elle pouvait faire bien plus que de gribouiller sur un carnet à spirale, qu'elle avait ses propres talents de médecin légiste, des talents bien supérieurs à ceux du blond. Car bien qu'il brillait par son absence, ledit blond semblait encore occuper les pensées du détective – si l'on se référait à ses marmonnements presque indistincts qui lui étaient manifestement destinés. Quand elle termina son examen, elle était certaine d'avoir atteint son but, d'avoir prouvé son utilité et attendait fébrilement que Sherlock la félicite en conséquence. Fière d'elle, elle essaya de finir en beauté, en posant une question qu'elle savait cruciale. Sherlock lui répondit, et la chute fut des plus rudes.

Alors qu'il s'adressait à elle en confondant son prénom avec celui de John, Molly sentit son estomac se retourner et l'air réjoui qu'elle affichait une seconde plus tôt s'évanouit promptement ne laissant derrière lui qu'une profonde blessure et une colère terrible. John. Encore John ! Ainsi, elle n'avait été qu'un simple bouche-trou, un substitut. Sherlock ne l'avait pas réellement choisie à la place de John. Il voulait John, ne pensait visiblement qu'à lui. Mais pour une raison qui échappait à la jeune femme, il n'avait pas répondu à son appel. Elle admit alors qu'elle n'avait été que le choix par dépit. Et les graines de la folie, flétries après tous ces mois auprès de Tom, germèrent soudainement, emplissant tout son être de lierre puissant et étouffant.

Elle continua sa journée aux côtés du brun, ne laissant rien transparaître. Pourtant, une bombe à retardement s'était irréparablement enracinée dans ses entrailles et menaçait d'exploser à tout moment. Nerveuse et fatiguée de retarder l'inévitable, elle avait posé LA question, souhaitant être fixée une bonne fois pour toutes. Elle _devait_ savoir.

« Sherlock ? Pourquoi vous m'avez emmenée avec vous aujourd'hui ? »

La discussion qui suivi lui rendit espoir, lui donnant même l'impression qu'ils flirtaient sérieusement ensemble.

« Pour vous remercier. Lui avait-il répondu, la voix douce.

— De quoi ?

— De tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi.

— Je vous en prie ça a été un plaisir ».

La bombe faillit se désamorcer par la seule force de ces mots, le baume de l'amour apaisant la lave brûlante qui coulait dans ses veines. Sa folie aurait pu ainsi se rendormir à jamais et retourner à son état de graine desséchée. Mais, fidèle à lui-même, il fallut que Sherlock en dise trop.

« Moriarty a été négligent il a fait une erreur. Parce que la seule personne qui selon lui n'avait pas d'importance pour moi était en fait celle qui importait le plus. Vous avez tout rendu possible. »

N'importe qui d'autre y aurait vu un compliment, une confession, et même pourquoi pas une déclaration d'amour. Mais elle ne comprit que bien trop la cruelle traduction dissimulée derrière le discours poli du « vous avez tout rendu possible ». Sherlock aurait tout aussi bien pu dire tout haut ce qu'il pensait tout bas car le message était étonnamment clair : Molly, vous avez à vous seule rendu possible de sauvetage de John, et il n'existe rien de plus important pour moi. Qu'elle avait été bête de croire que Sherlock Holmes avait d'autres priorités que John Watson ! Et comme si cette amère constatation ne suffisait pas, il lui avait assené le coup de grâce.

« Mais vous n'allez pas pouvoir continuer ».

Ce n'était même pas une question. Juste un fait. Et Molly n'avait pas eu son mot à dire. Sherlock lui avait accordé une faveur, une offre limitée dans le temps et son temps était à présent écoulé, son sablier inexorablement vide. Il ne voulait plus d'elle. La seule personne qu'il souhaitait réellement à ses côtés était un ex-militaire raté. Le monde de la légiste s'écroula.

Elle se sentit étrangement vide de toutes émotions et balbutia des paroles idiotes qui allaient dans le sens de Sherlock. Sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, elle s'entendit lui faire l'éloge de Tom et du parfait couple qu'ils formaient. Elle se vanta de leur rencontre fortuite par le biais d'amis (elle l'avait littéralement traqué), à quel point il était gentil (il était ennuyeux à mourir), de leur chien (elle haïssait ce sale cabot plein de bave tout juste bon à faire fuir Tobby), de leurs sorties au pub (elle détestait plus que tout ces atroces soirées passées dans la chaleur et la puanteur des bars) et de sa merveilleuse belle-famille (encore plus ennuyeuse que son fiancé). Et au fur et à mesure que ces mensonges éhontés résonnaient autour d'eux, elle se sentit mourir à petit feu. Ils étaient si bien rodés – après tout le grand détective consultant était lui-même tombé dans le panneau – et elle les avait répétés si souvent qu'elle était presque parvenue à y croire elle-même. Mais face à Sherlock, elle ne put se voiler la face outre mesure. Sa vie avec Tom n'était qu'illusion. Une putain de farce engendrée par un esprit dérangé.

Sherlock fut adorable, la congédiant avec un furtif baiser sur la joue, douloureux rappel de cette soirée de Noël trois ans plus tôt. Elle le regarda partir de son côté, hypnotisée par l'élégante silhouette qui s'éloignait d'elle.

Sherlock l'avait ni plus ni moins rejetée. Un rejet de plus. Un rejet de trop. Celui qu'elle n'était plus capable de supporter. En elle, les verrous cédèrent, libérant une démence retenue depuis trop longtemps. L'ultime plan pour conquérir Sherlock s'imposa brutalement à son esprit fou, lui coupant le souffle. Elle n'avait plus d'autre choix. Laissant les flocons de neige s'accrocher à sa chevelure, elle reprit son chemin, plus sereine que jamais. L'échec n'était plus une option.

Plus tard ce soir-là, alors que la lune brillait haut et fort dans le ciel d'un noir d'encre, elle recontacta Sherlock. Elle lui avait réservé ses meilleurs morceaux de cadavre frais pour le remercier de cette journée d'investigation et comptait sur son mépris total du respect des horaires pour qu'il vienne la voir sans que l'heure tardive ne lui mette la puce à l'oreille. Et en effet, il accepta hâtivement, sans se poser de question. Molly fut étonnée de percevoir du soulagement dans sa voix, comme s'il était reconnaissant qu'elle lui fournisse pareille distraction. Il venait visiblement de passer une soirée très stressante. Le prénom maudit ne fut pas mentionné mais Molly sut que John était lié de près ou de loin à l'état d'âme actuel de Sherlock. De toute façon, John était toujours impliqué quand il s'agissait de Sherlock. Mais pas ce soir. Non. Et si son plan se déroulait comme elle l'envisageait, il ne le serait jamais plus.

Quand Sherlock se présenta comme prévu, Molly l'accueillit avec un calme olympien, contrastant furieusement avec l'anxiété qu'elle ressentait encore quelques minutes auparavant, alors qu'elle répétait inlassablement son plan. Le moment opportun se présenta rapidement et elle n'eut aucune hésitation. Elle fonça dans la brèche, plus sûre d'elle qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. La réussite fut parfaite. Exquise. Etourdie par le succès, elle se mit à rire doucement, émerveillée par la facilité avec laquelle elle avait mené à bien ses projets. Elle s'était excusée auprès de Sherlock un instant, histoire de reprendre contenance et se redonner une apparence convenable. D'où la vitre. D'où le rouge à lèvres. Et ainsi nous y étions. Le moment présent.

Elle n'en revenait toujours pas. Sherlock était là, et elle avait réussi. Elle l'avait conquis si facilement qu'elle en était à se poser des questions quant à la réalité de tout ceci. Pourtant il était bien là, sous ses doigts, et il ne la quittait pas des yeux. Elle laissa sa main s'égarer dans la nuque humide de Sherlock pour la porter ensuite à sa bouche. À l'aveugle, elle compléta son maquillage inachevé, imbibant sa lèvre supérieure du sang rouge et encore tiède du détective.

Oui, Molly Hooper aimait Sherlock Holmes. Elle l'aimait à mourir. Et c'est avec amour qu'elle avait manié le scalpel qui lui ôta la vie. Sherlock était à présent allongé de tout son long dans le tiroir le plus éloigné de la morgue, là où personne ne penserait à le chercher. Car il lui appartenait désormais. Il était un de ses pensionnaires, son pensionnaire le plus précieux. Elle se pencha pour baiser les lèvres molles du brun, laissant derrière elle l'empreinte rouge de son propre sang. Avec un soupir de satisfaction, elle referma le tiroir réfrigéré, non sans une dernière caresse. Elle lui promit de revenir dès le lendemain, juste après avoir fait quelques emplettes.

Elle devait se réapprovisionner au Superdrug. Il était hors de question qu'elle se présente à nouveau à Sherlock sans le rouge à lèvres qu'il aimait tant.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>

* * *

><p>… Oui je sais … Pardon mais je sais pas faire autre chose ! Je vous jure que j'ai voulu écrire un beau petit Fluff entre temps, j'avais même commencé mais c'était <em>mauvais.<em> Croyez-moi !

Ne m'en veuillez pas, je n'avais pas encore fait mourir Sherlock ! Maintenant que c'est fait, je vais pouvoir passer à autre chose. Je tenais à préciser que cette Molly est volontairement OOC, j'ai voulu imaginer une Molly psychopathe, rendu folle par son amour pour Sherlock. Cet OS est celui qui m'a donné le plus de mal et sur lequel je me suis le plus arraché les cheveux, mais pas le plus réussi et j'en suis consciente. Toutefois c'était un scénarii qui me bouffait l'esprit alors j'espère qu'il vous a plu un minimum !

Si vous avez l'impression que ça ressemble trop à « Aphasie », c'est normal, j'ai écrit « Aphasie » alors que j'avais déjà bien avancé dans « I've Got Plans » mais que j'étais un peu bloquée. Donc j'étais dans la même ambiance.

**Remerciements : **Je vous aime. Vraiment. Vous êtes toutes merveilleuses et l'accueil que vous avez accordé à « Aphasie » m'a fait halluciner. Alors merci à toutes : IOweyoUSherlocked, Atsamy, odea nigthingale, Danse et Quatre saisons, aliena wyvern, silecee, kittytogo, SomeCoolName, Carbo Queen, Ranne-Chan, Glasgow, Sanashiya, VioletBottle, Guest ( snif snif laisse-moi ton pseudo la prochaine fois !), Lafinada Scott, Amelia theFujoshi, louisalibi, Nalou, Saku-chan06 et The Bloody Sentimental Queen !

Et comment vous dire à quel point ça me touche que mes anciens OS soient encore lu ? Des milliers de bisous à Nalou et The Bloody Sentimental Queen pour vos reviews sur « Mind Ship », à The Bloody Sentimental Queen pour « Système Solaire et Planète Platon », à Rosedeschamps , The Bloody Sentimental Queen , lulluV et Amy L. Sakura pour « You Know Nothing John Watson », à The Bloody Sentimental Queen pour « D'Eux », à The Bloody Sentimental Queen et Amy L. Sakura pour « Don't Be Dad », à Lune Sombre et The Bloody Sentimental Queen pour « Make Me Beg For Mercy Twice » et à Rose-Eliade, Millieme et The Bloody Sentimental Queen pour « Six Pieds Sous Terre ».

Encore une fois elles y sont toutes passées ! Vous êtes si adorables !

Une dernière fois merci pour les favorites stories, les favorites authors et les following que je continue de recevoir avec émotion.

Je vous embrasse toutes très fort, vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année et on s'revoit l'année prochaine ! (promis je fais une pause avec les DeathFic !)

_Des bisous !_

_Clélia K._


End file.
